Mobile electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, or the like) are usually provided with a plurality of connection options which allow the devices to communicate with one another electronically, or to supply energy to the internal battery to recharge the battery, or to add functionality to the device, such as connecting a peripheral device (e.g., keyboard, mouse, speakers, or the like).
Connection of devices mechanically and/or electrically integrates the multiple devices to provide complementary functions. To establish such connections it is necessary to orientate the devices relative to one another and to facilitate mechanical and/or electrical communication between the devices, e.g., by way of a contacts, ports, sockets, and other interfaces, which may be collectively referred to as connectors. The relative orientation of the devices is obtained through mechanical connections. It is desirable for these mechanical connections to be robust, simple to use, and aesthetically pleasing.
Electrical communication between the devices is typically provided either through wires or through wireless communications. Wires or cables are cumbersome to carry and increase the physicality of the devices. Provision must also be made on the device to permit connection of the cables to the device, which again presents aesthetic challenges to the design of the device. Wireless connections are less secure, with the possibility of eavesdropping on communications, require more energy and therefore consume more power from the battery and are subject to interference from external sources.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved connector that obviates or mitigates some or all of the above disadvantages.